Mist and Shadow
by MellyrnUinSilme
Summary: Eomer is sent to Lothlorien for six months, on a diplomatic trip to negotiate with the elves. But when he meets Haldir, things start to change. Warnings: slash (eventual Eomer/Haldir), probably swearing, definitely violence
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again, everyone! Another slash story...*sigh*. I do read and write more than just slash, I promise! This one will be eventual Haldir/Eomer. So, if you haven't figured it out by now, WARNING: there is slash. :) Title taken from "Edge of Night" from Return of the King.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings or anything else you recognize! I am not making any money off this and these characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them to drown them in an endless pit of angst. Lol jk:)

Enjoy!

This was going to be a long six months, Eomer thought. He and his small guard were on their way to Lothlorien for a diplomatic meeting and negotiations... and they would be staying for an entire half of a year. Eomer normally didn't complain about his duties, but this was a different case. Elves really unnerved him, with their natural grace and skill. So different from the men he was so accustomed to being around.

"My lord!" a member of his guard called out.

"Yes?" Eomer answered, snapping from his thoughts.

"My apologies, but we appear to be...well, we're kind of lost." Eomer cursed under his breath. This was just his luck. Nightfall closing in around them, orcs probably already out and hunting, and they had no idea where they were. They were supposed to have arrived at the borders of Lothlorien a full hour ago.

"Do you have any idea of where we are?" Eomer asked.

"No, my lord. It is too dark to see anything now."

Eomer sighed. Wonderful. Just absolutely perfect...

"My lord Eomer?" a new voice called out, surprisingly close to Eomer. The voice was clear, but still quiet enough to where it wouldn't attract attention of any orcs nearby. It was almost haughty, indifferent, slightly arrogant, but musical and almost delicate, and definitely one of the most captivating voices Eomer had ever heard. He jumped at its proximity, his hand going to his sword hilt.

"There is no need for weapons, my lord." said the voice, which now sounded lightly amused. So this person could see in this light, or rather, lack of light? The only creatures on Middle-earth who could do that are...elves. Eomer sighed. Well, at least these elves could show them the way to Lothlorien.

"Show yourselves, please," Eomer called out.

"There is hardly enough light for that, my lord. And to create any source of light at this time of night would signal to every orc in the area that we are here. However, if you allow us to take the reins of your horses, my company and I can lead you to Lothlorien, and a safe place on the borders where you can rest."

"That would be very kind, thank you," Eomer said. As much as he hated giving up control of his horse, he was more concerned about getting somewhere safe before they were attacked. The elf took the reins of his horse and began leading it, to the left of where Eomer and his company had originally been riding. Half an hour of walking in silence passed before Eomer could see tiny lights up ahead. A forest came into view, with small lanterns hung from the trees' limbs. The elves headed straight for the woods, the light glinting off their light blonde hair, which in this light looked almost silver.

They reached the woods shortly. The elves gave the reins back to the riders, and they all dismounted. Eomer climbed off of his horse carefully. When he looked up, an elf was standing in front of him. Eomer almost gasped, but he contained it. The elf had long, silver-blond hair. His eyes were a cool grey color, and he wore only blues, grays, and light greens. He carried a bow and quiver strapped to his back, with two knives strapped next to them. Eomer had no doubt that this elf was the one who had been speaking earlier.

The elf proved him correct when he began to speak again. "I am Haldir, the leader of this company. Since you arrived later than expected, we are unable to take you to the place you had planned to arrive at tonight. However, there are several flets in the trees above us, with blankets and fires. If it is agreeable to you, we can send your horses ahead while you and your company spend the night here. Nothing will harm the horses on their way through the forest, and everyone will be safe in the trees." Haldir fell quiet, clearly waiting for Eomer's answer.

"That would be very agreeable. Thank you, Haldir," Eomer tried to keep his voice steady on the last word. Why his voice would have shaken while he said the elf's name, he had no idea, but it almost did. Haldir and the other elves now were whispering to the horses. Eomer tried to hear what they were saying, but they were speaking in their native language and he couldn't understand them. One by one, the horses then trotted off into the forest, single file. Then Haldir the other elves each walked over to a tree, and somehow pulled down a ladder that had been invisible to Eomer's eyes before. Haldir split Eomer's men into two groups, and showed them which trees they would stay in. The men climbed up the ladders, with elves right behind them. Haldir then gestured to a tree for Eomer, and as Eomer climbed, Haldir climbed up behind him.

Eomer's heart was pounding. He had never liked heights, or trees, very much, and having that elf behind him was certainly not helping him keep a steady grip on the ladder. Why was Haldir affecting him like this? It was unnatural! Perhaps he was using Elven sorcery. Yes, that was it. He was using sorcery to... to do what? What exactly was the elf doing to Eomer? Eomer had no idea, but he meant to figure it out soon.

He had reached the top of the platform. He climbed onto the surface, looking around. It was surprisingly large. It was a wooden platform, supported by the branches. It wrapped all the way around the tree. There was a barrel of food and one for water near the trunk of the tree, and three cots placed at intervals around a small fire pit. How they would light a fire up here without catching the tree on fire, Eomer had no idea, but he would at least be thankful for the heat. Haldir bent over the fire and started it.

"There is some food and water over there if you are hungry, my lord," he said to Eomer. "There are extra blankets here," he continued, producing a surprisingly large stack of them from the other side of the platform. "It does get cold during the night, so you might be needing these." Eomer nodded his thanks, and moved to look at the food. It was mostly bread, with some other dried vegetable Eomer didn't recognize. He took a small piece of bread and sat down on a cot, while Haldir moved around the platform, organizing and taking inventory of various items. Then he took some bread from the container and sat down on the cot next to Eomer's.

Awkward silence ensued. Eomer, finishing his bread, cleared his throat and took an extra blanket from the stack sitting near him. Haldir did the same, and, breaking the silence, said, "You travel with very few men for such a long trip."

"This was not a trip that many were eager to partake in, with all due respect," Eomer said. "My people are somewhat wary of elves."

"That is understandable," nodded Haldir. "We can be somewhat unnerving." Eomer could not agree with this statement more. "But, once you get to know us, you might discover that we are not so different." Eomer was slightly doubtful of this statement, but he nodded in acknowledgement anyways. They seemed so uptight, and formal, it was hard to imagine that they could ever smile. Then again, Eomer rarely smiled, but his people knew how to relax and have a good time.

"How are things with your country?" Haldir interrupted his thoughts.

"Well enough, although the wildmen have been giving us some trouble on our eastern borders. And with your country?"

"Not so well, I am afraid. Orc attacks have multiplied by ten at the least, and he have small battle along our borders almost daily. We are losing many of our people to them."

"I am sorry to hear that. Although, that is what the negotiations are about, correct? Helping each other protect our borders?"

"Well, you are the king's nephew. Perhaps you should be telling me?" Haldir said innocently. "Or were you having a concentration lapse when your uncle explained the purpose of this trip to you?"

"Perhaps," Eomer admitted. Haldir laughed, a smile easily breaking over his face. Eomer stared again. When he smiled, his eyes seemed to light up. They didn't look so cold, and distant, and his laugh was really warm and cheery. So elves did smile.

Eomer could have sat and listened to Haldir's laugh all day, but harsh, guttural voices interrupted it. Haldir instantly grew silent, pulling out his bow and pulling an arrow onto the string immediately. He crept to the edge of the platform, barely peeking out before he turned and hissed to Eomer, "Get down!" Eomer obliged, pressing himself flat against the door. He scooted over to where Haldir was looking over the edge, and peeked out through the leaves of the tree.

A huge group of orcs, five hundred at least, were marching directly under their tree. As the last row of orcs passed them, Haldir closed his eyes for a moment, as though counting to ten. Eomer then noticed just how close he was to the elf. Their bodies were touching, and Eomer couldn't help but observe that Haldir was very, very warm.

"Alright," Haldir said quietly, as though having made a decision. "I will run ahead of the orc group to warn Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. We can overtake the orcs, but we will need more people. I do not think this is a serious attack upon as, as there are only five hundred or so, but it is enough to cause us some trouble."

Eomer began to panic slightly. Haldir couldn't go out there, not by himself! If those orcs caught him- "I do not think you should go, Haldir," Eomer said quietly.

This caught Haldir off guard. "Why? You doubt my skill? I assure you I have handled myself just fine in much worse situations, actually," he smirked slightly.

What was Eomer supposed to say to that? No, I'm sure you are amazing, but I care about you for some reason, I don't know why, but I don't want you in danger? No. That would not work. "Well, why don't you send another of your group? That way you are still here to command the rest of them. Since you are their leader, you shouldn't just go running off and leave them." There. That was better.

Haldir tilted his head as though considering. "I suppose you are right," he said finally. He climbed off the platform, onto the tree branch, then crept across it stealthily. He swung off of his branch and onto the branch of the neighboring tree, barely rustling the leaves. Eomer felt his mouth drop open. Haldir had climbed onto the next platform, and was quietly talking to one of the other elves. The elf nodded, and Haldir made his way back to Eomer. "He will warn the Lord and Lady, and any other elves he meets on the way. I appreciate your concern over this matter, my lord."

"Just Eomer," Eomer said, then cringed. He didn't even know this elf and he had just asked him to call him by his first name! Haldir nodded in acknowledgment.

"You should get some rest... Eomer." Eomer nodded, then climbed onto the cot and pulled the blankets over him, trying not to think about how good his name had sounded on Haldir's lips.

A/N: I've never written Eomer or Haldir before, so I hope they aren't OOC:/ Let me know what you thought, even if you hated it! This should be updated regularly until it is finished. Pretty please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning: Eomer is very OOC in this chapter. I know that, in the books, he would carry out his assigned mission to the best of his abilities, without complaining, but for the purposes of this story he has to get a little bored and whiny. Sorry:/ Also, this chapter is way shorter than the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!

So, they were finally at the meeting. After the events of last night, they had all fallen into an uneasy sleep. Haldir woke them up early and they walked all the way to Caras Galadhon, and Eomer had been sitting in the first of many meetings for the next six months. Celeborn was droning on and on about supplies and patrols, while Eomer pretended to be listening. The only interesting thing about the meeting was that Haldir was there. Eomer snuck a glance at him every now and then. He still had no idea while Haldir affected him like he did, but he figured a little glance here and there wouldn't hurt. Haldir's hair was really beautiful... it was so blond it was almost silver... Eomer stifled a yawn. He felt his eyelids getting droopy. And his eyes, Haldir's eyes...they were amazing also... a light stormy grey... very... distracting... And then his head hit the table with a loud thump that seemed to echo around the room. Eomer was fast asleep on the table, his head in the rolls of parchment he had been pretending to look at. Haldir stifled a laugh. Celeborn raised his eyebrows.

"My lord, please excuse Lord Eomer's behavior. None of his men nor my patrol got very much rest last night due to the large group of orcs that passed right below our flets."

Celeborn nodded. "We will resume this later. Perhaps you could wake Lord Eomer and lead him to his room, where he can rest for a while?" Haldir nodded. Celeborn stood up and dismissed the council, and everyone left the room except Haldir and Eomer. Haldir walked over to Eomer, lightly tapping his shoulder to wake him.

Eomer did not move.

Haldir let out an exasperated sigh and hit his shoulder harder.

Eomer still did not move.

Haldir hit his shoulder as hard as he could, and considering his strength, that hit could have broken a bone if Haldir had hit the correct spot.

Eomer did not even stir.

In the end, even after Haldir had blown an Elven horn in Eomer's ear, shouted his name, pulled the chair out from under him, and jumped on top of his back, Eomer had done nothing more than mutter in his sleep and roll over. Haldir retrieved a bucket of ice-cold water and poured it over Eomer's head. Much to Haldir's amazement, Eomer woke up.

Actually, he sprang up off the floor, cursing, and looked around, shaking water out of his hair. His eyes fell on Haldir, who stood a safe distance away, absolutely shaking with suppressed laughter. "Whatever. Laugh," Eomer grumbled. Haldir burst out into his loud, musical laughter again, and managed to bring a smile to Eomer's face despite the circumstances.

"That," Haldir laughed, "was absolutely hilarious." Eomer glared at Haldir.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Oh, yes," Haldir grinned. "I tried *everything* I could think of. You sleep more heavily than a drunken orc." Eomer glared again. "Come on. We should get you to your rooms so you can dry off." As they stepped out of room and into the drafty corridor, Eomer shivered despite his efforts. Haldir noticed and removed his cloak, setting it over Eomer's shoulders. Eomer tried to protest, but Haldir stopped him with a finger over his lips. Eomer gasped at the feeling of Haldir's finger against his mouth, but quickly followed Haldir.

Haldir led them down hall after hall, turning several corners and walking for what felt like forever to Eomer before they finally came to a door at the end of a hallway. It was a secluded hallway, with only a few other doors. It was far away from the main corridor. Haldir opened the door and gestured for Eomer to enter. Eomer did, and Haldir followed him.

It was a large room, with a view of the forest out the large windows. There was a huge bed with lots of heavy blankets, and through another door, there was an equally nice bathroom with a large bathtub.

"Will this be alright?" Haldir asked. Eomer nodded.

"It is very nice, thank you."

Haldir smiled. "My room is the next door down the hall. If you need anything, feel free to come ask." Eomer nodded and thanked him again. Only when Haldir had left did Eomer realize he was still wearing the elf's cloak.

Eomer signed and sat down on the bed. He lifted the cloak to his nose and smelled it. It smelled distinctly of trees and wood, and the smell brought an image of Haldir to his mind.

Yes, he needed *something* from Haldir. The problem was, he didn't know what it was.

A/N: I know that it is extremely unlikely that Eomer would *ever* sleep that heavily. Actually, I don't think *anyone* could sleep through that. But, like I said earlier, there's some OOC-ness in this.

Please review! Let me know what you thought, even if you hated it!


End file.
